


Back Early

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zudock returns early and shows Oggie a good time.<br/>*All character's belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Yawning widely and showing off his impressive fangs, Oggie opened the door to the room he shared with Zudock and froze.   
“Hyu eez beck herly!”  
Zudock, who had been gone for several weeks, was laying on the bed in only his underwear, his arms folded behind his head and a wide grin on his face.   
“Hy know, ve got don zooner den expected.”  
Oggie shut the door and rested his poleaxe against the wall before taking his coat off and neatly placing it on the coat rack by the door. As the blonde got ready for bed, Zudock’s eyes stayed on his mate’s cute ass.   
“Hoy, Oggie, Hy hope hyu ain’t too tired tonight!”  
Shit! Oggie had forgotten that he’d promised Zudock that he could claim him when he got back. With one hand starting to unbutton his vest, Oggie plastered a fake smile on his face and shook his head.   
“Hy’m not tired at all, really! Ready vor anytink!” He exclaimed with a nervous chuckle as he walked over to the sink. 

Spitting the last of the toothpaste out of his mouth, Oggie walked over to the bed dressed only in his boxers. He knew from experience that they’d be gone within minutes. And he was not wrong, as with the other lovers he’d had in his long life, Zudock was not an exception; when he was within arm’s reach, Zudock grabbed him and pinned him stomach down on the bed before parting his cheeks.   
“Vait!”  
Zudock looked annoyed at Oggie as the blonde sat up. “Hy know a more comfortable position for dis.” So saying he grabbed both of their pillows and stuffed them under his midsection. With the two pillows his ass was no raised high enough that Zudock could stand up and comfortable fuck him.   
“Tank hyu.” Zudock said, giving Oggie a deep, passionate kiss.   
“Zomeone haz been teachink hyu.” Oggie accused him with mock jealously.   
“Maxim ees goot teacher.” Zudock replied as he dodged Oggie’s claws.   
Oggie closed his eyes and tried to relaxe as Zudock walked behind him again and parted his cheeks and began to rub the head of his cock against his hole. Oggie pushed his ass back and Zudock took that as his cue to push in, Oggie gasping and whimpering as his neglected hole was stretched.   
“Hyu hokay?” the inexperienced Jaegerkin asked him, worried that he’d hurt his lover.   
“Yez, but Hy vant hyu to fuck me till Hy zcream!”  
Zoduck smiled. “Yez ,Sir!”

Zudock lost no time as, within seconds of pushing in, he began to hammer into him roughly. Oggie moaned and cried, kicking his feet and scratching the bed as Zudock fucked him like a desperate animal.   
“Dot ees zo gooot!” He howled as Zudock’s well lubed cock made obscene wet sounds as it plunged in and out of his tight ass.   
Zudock parted the writhing Jaegerkin’s cheeks and felt himself get even hornier at the site of his thick cock pulling out and then pushing back into the tight hole, Oggie sobbing and yowling as Zudock lifted his hips up to go even deeper. Oggie curled his toes and Zudock had an idea.   
“Ohhhh, pleaze,no! Not dot! Not dot!”  
Oggie screamed as Zudock pulled out and bent over, taking Oggie’s flaccid cock into his mouth. He would do that for several minutes and then plunge his cock back in, thrusting his hips for a while before repeating the cycle. The third time he did Oggie was hard and by the fifth he came with a howl. Taking advantage of the situation, Zudock pushed back in and closed his eyes in ecstasy as Oggie’s contracting hole milked his cock, bringing him to his end within a minute. He stood there with his eyes closed and his cock still buried in Oggie’s ass, when a plaintive noise made him open his eyes.   
Looking down, he saw Oggie panting and out of breath. “Can..hyu..pleaze..pull..out?”  
Apologizing profusely, Zudock gently pulled out, Oggie whimpering as Zudock’s cock left his oversensitive hole. As an apology Zudock wetted a washcloth and began to clean him up, making sure to get every drop of sweat and cum off his lover. 

“Hyu deed nottink wrong.” Oggie told his lover as they cuddled under a heavy blanket. “Hyu learned dot trick from Maxim too, Ja?”  
Zudock nodded in confusion.   
“Hy know because HY taught him dot!” Oggie said with a laugh as he licked Zudock’s cheek. “Hyu eez de bezt luffer Hy’ve ebber had.”  
“Hyu mean dot?”  
“Yez,” Oggie said as he kissed and snuggled up to his lover, both of the purring as they slowly fell asleep, safe and secure in each other’s arms.


End file.
